Fanon:World War III/Battle of the Koreas
Soon after Japan declares war on North Korea, this gave North Korea an excuse to go and invade South Korea. Although it was quick, the South Koreans expected this to happen and were already ready to repel attacks. However, a notable issue was the fact that South Korea had no way to intercept North Korean ballistic missiles. A few days after the first Northern attempt to breakthrough, the leaders of South Korea and Japan make a phone meeting (To avoid the risk of either of the leaders killed), which resulted in a defense pact being signed. In the pact, Japan agrees to provide defense against North Korean missiles while South Korea provides some defense against possible future North Korean anphibious assaults. 'Attempted Breakthroughs' On September 27th, 2020, North Korean armored forces moved through the DMZ (Being essentially nonexistant now). Intelligence and civilian reports prompted nearby South Korean airbases to launch aircraft while ground forces moved in to defend Daeseong-dong. Armored contact was made on 4:01 PM (GMT +9), in which fire was exchanged between exposed Pokpung-Ho tanks (North Korean) and K1A2 tanks (South Korean). The fight only lasted for an hour before the North Koreans withdrawed, losing 14 tanks and 9 being damaged. The South Korans only lost one (This is due to spalling which lead to the turret jamming and 'thrown' tracks) to crew abandonment. South Korean air power continued to pound North Korean forces near and over the border, forcing them to withdraw at 1:03 AM and call off the second wave. Similar attempted breakthroughs happened along the border of South Korea. The most notable was on April 21st, 2021 at 8:14 PM when North Korean airpower pounded K1A2 tank positions at Cheorwon, forcing them to leave after having many tanks damaged, leaving only infantry defending the city. North Korean infantry and armored forces moved in a fought the South Korean infantry for about 4 hours before they tactically withdrawed. Although the city was captured the next day at 1:53 AM this victory was only breif, as South Korean forces were already gathered, in which a counterattack occured at 4:46 AM, taking the city after 6 hours of street fighting. 'Nuclear Exchange' Months later, civilian reports came leaking into South Korea, all having similar claims of Kim Jong Un authorizing nuclear missile strikes. Soon enough, PAC-3 antiballistic missile stations in Japan were put on high alert. Ship-based anti-ballistic platforms were also moved into international waters somewhere near North Korean waters. On June 14th, 2021, North Korean ballistic missiles were detected upon their launch. Ship-based interception from the JDS Kongo succeded in destroying the 2 launched towards South Korea. In response, the United States became highly alarmed, prompting them to launch an ICBM, but with conventional explosives only. After 15 minutes, large explosions were reported, and one of the warheads happened to hit a nuclear powerplant in North Korea (It is unknown which one has been hit), putting it out of commision and hindering North Korean nuclear weapons production. In response, Kim Jong UN mindlessly declared on the USA and launched one ballistic missile at the same time (This time, Japanese interception failed. However, it thankfully missed and exploded 40 miles away from Pearl Harbor with the winds taking radioactive material away from the location). This soon prompted the USA to launch multiple ICBMs, with one of the warheads aimed towards the North Korean capital. The USA claimed 85% accuracy of payload delivery and crippled the North Korean economy and moral. Nuclear exchange followed after that until days before the surrender of North Korea. 'South Korean Advance' After the fall of China, US forces were redirected towards North Korea. Allied forces gathered at the land border between North and South Korea and liberated China and North Korea while anphibious forces were being prepared in Japan. Category:Fanon Category:Other Fanon